


Aftermath

by VioletArroyo



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anger, Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Second Person, Post Season/Series 07, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArroyo/pseuds/VioletArroyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake's lead up to the final scene in "What You Leave Behind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a single word prompt from a friend for a second person fic. Never intended it to go into fandom, but I'd just rewatched "The Visitor" and there it went.

                At first, you don’t know what to do. Do you cry? Do you laugh at the irony? You spend a lot of time talking to Counselor Dax, both as a friend and as a therapist. You spend time with Kira; she feels for you, though she truly believes it’s not a bad thing. He’s with her gods now, after all.

                Then, you get a little angry. You remember what he told you, after the incident with the wormhole’s subspace inversion. He wouldn’t tell you the whole story, but you got the idea you were willing to sacrifice everything to get him back. It seemed to make all the difference; you thought you were the most important thing in the world to him, the way a child should be.

                But, if that were true, he wouldn’t have run off to Bajor at the beck and call of the Prophets so quickly, would he? If you were so important, why was it Kasidy he came to instead of you? Better yet, if family meant everything to him, why would he let them take him away from your unborn sibling? Why was he willing to sacrifice everything and leave you behind to deal with the aftermath?

                You want to yell at him. You stand on the Promenade, staring out the viewport, wishing to hell space could carry sound, wondering if he can see you from in there, wondering if he knows how angry you are with him. Suddenly, Nerys stands beside you and puts her arm around your shoulders and just squeezes, ever so slightly.

                Suddenly, you know you’re going to make it through and he did what he had to do. It doesn’t make it alright, but it makes it manageable. Until he comes back, it’s the best you’re going to get.


End file.
